


Day 4: Wrapping Gifts

by greenblanketbythefire



Series: Christmas Shipping Challenge [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/F, Girls Kissing, I didn't really know how to end this one, Kissing, Nose Kiss, Short & Sweet, Wrapping Presents, cute alphyne is cute, nuzzling, short fic is short, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: Alphyne wrapping gifts for Chrimstas.





	Day 4: Wrapping Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know christmas has passed  
> doesn't mean I'm giving up just yet tho  
> i will finish this challenge if it kills me

“Ngaahh! How sticky can tape get?”

“U-Undyne, m-maybe you should s-slow down a little…”

Scraping the tape off her scales, Undyne sighed and listened to her girlfriend. With the excitement of Christmas in the air and with Christmas being so close, she had dived head first into present wrapping. Literally. Wrapping paper was all over the room along with tape and several presents that still needed to be wrapped. Her impatience was proving to be not too useful, though, and she began again more slowly this time.

Alphys, on the other hand, had been working at a normal pace and had several, neatly wrapped presents in a stack next to her. Undyne placed the book she was to wrap in the center of the paper and groaned.

“Did we really have to Sans another joke book?” she questioned. “That’s just asking for more pun trouble.”

“Aw, c-c’mon, he’ll l-love it,” Alphys answered with a shy smile.

“Yeah, but we won’t when he won’t shut up.”

The fishy warrior carefully folded the paper over the book and taped it in place. Then she folded the sides inward to make it look neater. There we go. Sometimes slowing down a bit does help. Once it was finished, she put it with the others.

“Finally, that one’s done.”

“G-good job, sweetie,” Alphys said. Now she was struggling with the tape. Undyne held out her hand to help.

“Give it here.”

Undyne unwound the tape from her reptilian mate’s hand and tore off some that wasn’t stuck together. Small pieces of tape were lined on an unused bit of wrapping paper that wasn’t big enough to be put on anything. Then Undyne leaned forward and gave Alphys a kiss on the nose. Alphys squeaked and blushed, hiding her face in her hands.

“Haha, you’re adorable, Alphy!” Undyne announced, laughing a little.

“Th-th-thank… Th-thank y-you… Undyne…”

“But hey, there’s more where that came from!”

This time Undyne scooched forward and planted a full kiss on Alphys’ lips. Alphys kissed back with equal passion and for a few moments, both girls forgot what they were doing.

“O-oh… Right… Presents…” the shy scientist voiced, looking back to the mess of colored paper and pieces of tape.

“We could always put it off for a bit~”

“U-undyne, no…”

“UNDYNE YES!”

Undyne tackled her girlfriend, effectively administering Christmas cuddles. She kissed her cheek and nuzzled her. For the time being, the presents were forgotten and Alphys lost herself to the warmth of her mate.

Merry fourth day of Chrimstas.


End file.
